


Always Forever

by rattmann



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattmann/pseuds/rattmann
Summary: If you would've told Clover over five years ago that he was going to marry the one and only Qrow Branwen, he would've thought you were crazy. But the longer he keeps the ring his pocket, the more impatient he gets.Maybe he was the crazy one.Or in this case: a fic about proposals, weddings, and honeymoons. Plus a little more.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 219





	Always Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Clover Deserved Better

Clover had been extremely anxious to visit Taiyang and the girls today. Not only had he usually gone to visit the family with Qrow, but the reason he wanted to see them was a… nerve wracking one. He’s sure at least Yang had pieced it together already, she had a knack for those types of things. Yet here Clover was, staring at the front door with a lump in his throat. Qrow was at their own place today, feeling a little under the weather. Clover had chalked it up to being his luck that his boyfriend was sick, so he could talk to Tai without Qrow getting suspicious. Though that didn’t stop the man from huffing and puffing about his semblance being the reason that he’s sick, the former Ace Op had just laughed and kissed his lovers forehead before leaving their home.

In hindsight, their homes weren’t very far from each other. So if Qrow needed anything he wouldn’t be opposed to making his way towards his friends’ house. Clover hopes that doesn’t happen, not wanting Qrow to know where he is. He technically didn’t lie to his boyfriend, but he also didn’t flat out say he was going to Tai’s. He knows that his boyfriend will find out sooner or later anyways, hopefully later. Clover sighs, shaking his head. He didn’t like keeping things from Qrow. But this had to stay a secret. Not for much longer.

He hoped.

Holding his breath, he knocks on the door. It swung open practically immediately, Ruby’s excited face welcoming him as she ushered him in. Letting out a breath, he rubs the back of his head with a smile. “Hey Clover! Come on in. Blake and dad are in the kitchen, so Yang and I were just hanging out.”

“You finally came in! I was worried you were just going to stand out there staring at the door until it got dark out.” Yang teases, hugging him. Clover feels the cool of her metal arm through his shirt. Ruby joins in on the hug immediately. The former Ace Op feels his cheeks heat at the words, clearing his throat as he hugs the two girls. They were visiting for the week, before they went back to doing missions. Clover admired them for wanting to continue making the world a better place after Salem, though he wasn’t too surprised with their drive to do such things.

“Oh, you… saw that?” He mumbles, feeling embarrassment flow through him. Yang lets out a snort as Ruby punches her arm, Clover decides to not let it bother him too much. He had been standing outside for awhile, yet he didn’t think anyone would notice. Yang shoves his shoulder gently, a gesture she had picked up when Clover and Qrow had told everyone they were together. That was years ago now, Clover remembers it clearly. How Ruby had been so ecstatic that she had tackled Qrow to the ground while Yang had threatened the Ace Op menacingly that if he ever hurt her uncle she would single handedly punch him all the way across Remnant, then she had laughed it off and punched him lightly in the chest. The warning still stands to this day.

Clover remembered the way Yang had looked at him the first time he made Qrow cry, how terrified he had been when Yang’s red eyes locked into his own teal ones. How Blake had to literally hold her girlfriend back from tearing him to shreds. It had been an accident, really. He said something he hadn’t meant to during an argument, Qrow had stormed out of the house and didn’t come back for days. Clover hadn’t looked for him that day of the argument. Yeah, he wanted to immediately apologize after his boyfriend walked out of the door. But Qrow usually always left after they didn’t see eye to eye. Fresh air always cleared Qrow’s mind. It wasn’t until Qrow didn’t come home that night that he knew something was seriously wrong. To top it off, Clover woke up Qrow’s side of the bed still cold, and that Qrow hadn’t responded to any of Clover’s messages. All fifty-seven of them. Clover had gone to Tai’s late in the evening after a day of waiting for Qrow to come back, banging on the door. His thoughts were full of fear that his lover was in danger. Only for the door to open and be met with Qrow. Qrow, who was wrapped in a blanket with red rimmed eyes. Qrow, who looked so small standing in front of him. Qrow, who had gotten pushed out of the way as Taiyang’s finger was being shoved in his face. Every second of it was terrible, if he could take it back he would in a heartbeat. But his semblance was good fortune, not time travel.

“How have you two been?” He asks, trying to rid his nerves away. The small box feels heavy in his pocket. He takes it with him everywhere, but made sure to not forget it today. He knew by the time he got home Qrow would’ve raided his nightstand in hopes for secret snacks, he didn’t want the other man to accidentally find it in search for a treat. He made sure to leave Qrow’s favorite type of candy in the drawer to make up for the secrecy.

“We’ve been great! We’re going to visit Blake’s parents soon while we're looking for jobs!” Ruby keeps speaking, waving her hands around wildly as Clover listens. Remnant has been quiet after Salem was defeated, sure there were still plenty of Grimm. But more often than not it’s just been petty thieves stealing from people trying to just get by. The former Ace Op catches Yang giving him an odd look out of the corner of his eye, he swallows harshly as he tries to pay closer attention to Ruby’s rambling.

It wasn’t hard to listen to the Huntress, she always knew how to make things interesting. She was telling a story about how her and Jaune had recently been on a mission and how he had thrown up right in front of a Grimm after dropping from an airship. It was nice to know some things never changed. Though as the story went on Yang didn’t stop staring at him, it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. He knew she knew something, he just wasn’t sure what.

“Hey Ya- oh! Hello Clover, I didn’t realize you were here already.” Blake gives him a slight wave from the doorway of the kitchen, he nods in greeting but his eyes linger on the ring on her hand. Blake and Yang got married relatively quickly, only a year after they had all left Atlas to either settle down or carry on with their lives. Clover wishes he could’ve tied the knot with his boyfriend as soon as they laid eyes on each other. But he knows how scared Qrow is of commitment, of actually being in love. It took forever for the former Ace Op to get the other man to admit they were boyfriends. Maybe that’s why it’s taken him so long, maybe that’s why he’s so damn anxious.

“Oh good! You showed up. That means you can help me with lunch!” Taiyang calls from the kitchen, Blake fondly rolls her eyes as the sisters silently celebrate not having to help. Clover shakes his head with no ill intent behind it. He supposes even if he wasn’t married to Qrow, he’d still count as family.

Making his way into the kitchen, Blake gives him an apologetic look as he assumes Ruby and Yang stick their tongues out at his back as he goes. Tai gives him a warm smile, patting him on the back in greeting. Out of everyone in this house right now, Clover was more concerned with Taiyang’s reaction to what the former Ace Op has planned. Sure, when he had first met the man and Qrow introduced Clover as his boyfriend, Tai was nice. Really nice, actually. Scarily so. Once Qrow had gone to the bathroom and the two men were alone, Tai’s mood had switched immediately. The careless smile turning into something much more serious. He recalls the man's words clearly, “If you do anything… and I mean _anything_ to him that I don’t like, you’ll wish luck could save you.”

“Uh, hello? Anyone home?” Clover blinks, shaking his head slightly as Tai waves his hand in front of his face. He clears his throat, feeling his face heat in embarrassment as the other man stares at him. His eyes move to Taiyang’s finger, he’s heard about Raven and Summer before. Yet he never saw Tai with a ring, even in old photos. He wonders why that is.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“I said that we’re making sandwiches because I don’t feel like actually cooking anything. And I don’t trust you to not burn my house down with you acting like this,” Clover scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest, “Luck or not I refuse to risk it. You’re not exactly the cook in the relationship.”

He wasn’t wrong. He’s had many incidents in the kitchen where something happened that wasn’t supposed to happen. That usually ended up with Qrow shooing him out of the room to fix whatever it was that happened. Clover always said it was his semblance because Qrow had always come to save the day, while his boyfriend would always shake his head and blame it on himself for whatever had happened. Neither of them really took it into consideration that Clover is just a bad cook.

As they get to work, they both settle for a comfortable silence. Only really speaking to one another on occasion. That’s what Clover liked about Tai, they could be around each other without it being awkward. The former Ace Op can’t decide if it’s because of his good luck or if it’s just the fact that the other man is pleasant to be around. He settles on both being plausible options. He’ll have to ask Qrow about it later, his boyfriend would know more about his old teammate than he would. Sure, they’ve known each other for years now. But Clover wasn’t going to flat out just ask the man why he was enjoyable to be around while Qrow talked about how annoying he was every time the topic came up.

They finish quick enough, Tai’s daughters and in-law rushing into the kitchen to get their food before sitting down. Clover quirks an eyebrow at the amount of food on Ruby’s plate. But then he thinks of Nora and suddenly the four sandwiches the Huntress has with her isn’t that much anymore. Before he knows it, they’re all at the table digging in. He wishes Qrow wasn’t sick so he could be here, not that he’s not comfortable with any of them. He’s just used to his boyfriend by his side. That’s all.

“So, Clover. Seems like something is on your mind? Wanna talk about it?” Yang asks, her signature smirk on her face as she steals a bite from her wife’s food. Blake only lightly slaps her hand away in response, but otherwise isn’t seriously upset. Clover’s eyes widened slightly, not thinking the conversation would’ve happened so soon. Though he guesses he should’ve known better with Yang around.

“It’s just… something to do with Qrow is all.” Suddenly all eyes are on him, the ring feels like it’s burning a hole through his pocket. Swallowing nervously, he places his hands on his lap so no one can see his fidgeting. Not that it matters when they can all see the way his face is twisted in a slight panic.

“What about him?” Yang asks, voice low as she leans over the table slightly. Blake hisses her name quietly but her eyes meet his own with a concerned look. He should just spit it out before this becomes a bigger issue than it already is. Yet the words get stuck in his throat, he remains silent. Ruby pipes up next to him, her voice is quiet.

“There’s nothing… wrong. Is there?” There’s a soft frown on her face as she asks. The former Ace Op opens his mouth to respond, but gets distracted by the way Yang and Tai both make fists with their hands. This is going really really bad.

“You’re not breaking up with him, are you?” Tai asks, eyebrows furrowed. Yang lets out a growl, and moves as if she’s about to grab Clover by his shirt and slam his head into the table. Blake reaches out and grabs her wife’s hand before it reaches its destination. And finally, Clover finds his voice again.

“W-What? No, quite the opposite actually. I-” Clover reaches into his pocket, pulling out the ring box he opens it and sets it on the table, “I was thinking of proposing, been thinking about it for awhile actually.”

The room is silent, the girls staring at the ring as Taiyang remains eye contact with him. He’s sure the girls will be supportive, but Tai? He just can’t tell. He knew the man was protective of Qrow, not wanting to lose his last teammate. But he also knows that Taiyang likes him well enough. The loud squeal that escapes Ruby’s mouth is what breaks their staring contest.

“Oh my Brothers you’re going to marry Uncle Qrow! This is great, when are you going to do it? How are you going to do it? Will you let me be the flower girl even though I’m not a kid? Wait, does this mean I can call you Uncle Clover now?!”

Clover blinks, taking a moment to process her words before a soft smile plays on his face. Rubbing the back of his neck he lets out a chuckle, “I mean… I’ll marry him if he’ll have me.”

“I wouldn’t see why not. Why haven’t you asked yet?” Blake asks, her ears twitching as she looks from the ring to Clover. She gives him a gentle smile, “You two have been together longer than Yang and I have. I’m honestly surprised this hasn’t happened sooner.”

“I guess I’ve just been… unsure. It’s a big step for Qrow, and I don’t want to do anything he’s not ready for. It already took me long enough to get him to move in with me, but getting married? I might as well put on clown makeup before I get down on one knee.”

Yang snorts, her signature twinkle returning in her eye, “Like that one time Elm painted clown makeup on your face and you wondered why everyone kept laughing at you? You didn’t even notice until Marrow had pointed it out, he thought you did it on purpose!”

Clover huffs, crossing his arms. The girls let out fits of giggles as Taiyang raises an eyebrow at him. The other man doesn’t say a word, though Clover can tell the man is interested in what the story was, “We don’t talk about that.”

“Clover, can I tell you a secret?” The question was rhetorical, so Clover keeps his mouth shut. Yang continues speaking, “Qrow and I were talking a few weeks ago. He said you’ve been acting weird lately, not really spending time with him or just being yourself. He thought you were going to leave him, Clover. He still thinks that, though I guess…” Yang eyes the ring, her voice soft, “I guess that’s not the case.”

Looking down at the table, a frown forms on his face. He can’t deny that he’s been distant, and he regrets it dearly. He just figured if he stayed away a little more often then Qrow wouldn’t suspect anything, or figure it out. His boyfriend was a spy after all. Yet it seems like Qrow pieced things together anyways, just not the right things. Clover should’ve known better. He really should’ve.

“I… no. I wouldn’t even dream of doing that to him.” Clover shivers at the thought. He’d rather die than break Qrow’s heart. Judging by the way Yang and Blake exchange a lingering look, the two feel the same exact way about each other. Clover can’t help but wonder if Taiyang felt that way about Raven or Summer, but that wasn’t relevant right now. What’s relevant is Qrow, and the possibility of marrying him.

“You think he’ll say yes?” Tai asks, the former Ace Op tenses at his condescending tone. There’s a challenge in Taiyang’s eyes, a challenge that sets something off in Clover. It makes his blood boil. Furrowing his eyebrows, he squares his shoulders slightly. He’s unsure what the other man's motives are.

“I hope so… I know it’s a big step. But I think… I think it’ll be good for Qrow. For us.”

“You realize Qrow is probably going to think you’re trying to tie him down, right? I’ve known the guy for quite some time, he never wanted to get married. Never saw the point,” Tai pauses, gaze softening just lightly before it hardens once more, “You really think you can make him keep up this domestic lifestyle? You don’t think he’s just going to find an excuse to run away again?”

“Dad…” Ruby mumbles, excited expression turning to one of sorrow. Out of Clover’s peripheral he sees Blake’s hand tightening on Yang’s in shock, who stares at her dad as if she’s waiting for the punchline. The former Ace Op doesn’t let his gaze waver, but a slight tick of his jaw gives him away. This is what he was worried about. He knew Tai and Qrow were rarely on good terms, but they were still family. He should’ve planned this out a lot more, maybe he was just being too hopeful.

“I’m not _making_ him do _anything_ , Tai. I would never force him or pressure him and you know that. If you think even for a second I would force him to do something he doesn’t want to do, then Qrow would be correct for calling you an idiot.”

Silence. Clover almost regrets snapping like that, due to the way everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. The keyword was almost, Clover would’ve said the same exact thing to any other person, not just Tai. Looking at the man before him with a determined glint in his teal eyes, the other man leans back in his chair slightly as he crosses his arms. The former Ace Op wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t Taiyang to burst out laughing.

“Oh! Oh yeah... that’s good…” Taiyang wipes a pretend tear off of his face, resting his elbows on the table, “Yeah… you’re really good for him. He deserves to be happy.”

Uh, what.

Clover is about to open his mouth, about to question whatever the fuck _that_ was. Though he thinks he’ll save that conversation for later, when Tai’s kids and daughter in law weren’t around. Speaking of which, he sees Yang take a sip of water out of the corner of his eye as Blake’s flattened ears perk up a bit. Clover thinks Ruby is the one that’s going to break the incredibly uncomfortable silence judging by the way she twitches in her seat, though Taiyang speaks up once more before his daughter can figure out what to say.

“You should do it in a place where he can’t get so flustered that he’ll quite literally fly away. Wouldn’t be the first time.” Clover was fully aware of that. He remembers the time he found out Qrow could turn into a bird, it was magical. Qrow was magical. It was before they had gotten together, they were training against the other Ace Ops in their spare time. Marrow had practically begged to be on Clover and Qrow’s team, so it had been a 3v3. Clover didn’t want to say it was an easy victory, especially since his teammates were working on combo moves without his knowledge, but he certainly thought it’d be a lot more doable. Marrow was busy with Vine, who was using his semblance to hold Marrow’s head to cease him from coming any closer. That being said, Clover was trying to get ahold of Harriet while Qrow and Elm went at it. The next thing he knew, there was a crow flying directly towards his face. Right as the bird went to turn to not run into him, Harriet ran by, knocking the crow off of its direction and right back into Clover. The next thing he knew, his arms were wrapped around Qrow, whose hands were squished against his chest as he sputtered out excuses with a red face. Instinctively, the former Ace Op had tightened his hold on the other man, relishing in how well they fit together. The moment didn’t last long though, as Elm used her weapon to launch Harriet in their direction, punching them across the training room.

Auras shattering, Clover had let out a groan as Qrow grunted on top of him. He could hear the other Ace Ops cheer in victory but that wasn’t what occupied his mind, Qrow on the other hand… the Huntsman was using his chest to push himself into a seated position, and no, Clover definitely was _not_ thinking about how the man was sitting on top of him. You’re crazy for thinking that’s what his mind was on. Resting his hand on Qrow’s hip, eyebrows quirking, the other man quite literally squawked once he realized their position before hopping off of him, red as a tomato. That’s when the shock hit.

Qrow could turn into a crow?

“I think… I know how my boyfriend will react to me proposing.”

“You sure about that?”

“Tai.”

Taiyang raises his hands in defense, though there’s still humor in his gaze. Clover can’t help but feel a bit pissed off, crossing his arms over his chest with a scowl. He can tell the girls are upset too, maybe even just as upset as he is. Taiyang lets out a soft breath, lowering his hands to rest on the table. Clover always knew the other man could be a dick, he’s seen it a couple of times. But now wasn’t the time to act like that. Not with Clover’s heart racing as the ring he plans to purpose with rests on the table around them.

“Listen… we all know Qrow isn’t one for settling down. He’s always been on the move. I don’t want him to say no, and ruin things for you both. But worst of all, I don’t want him to say yes and then run off leaving you heartbroken. I just think you should put some more thought into it before you do anything rash.”

“With all due respect, Taiyang. I bought this ring for Qrow a week after we had met. I’m pretty sure I know what I want.”

If he were an asshole, he would’ve laughed at the look on his friends face. But he’s not an asshole, so he stays stoic. Glancing at the girls, he sees them all exchanging looks as Yang mutters, _“a week?”_ in surprise. Oh yeah, he forgot they didn’t know about that. Did anyone know about that? Probably not. Clover was never one for keeping his love for Qrow a secret, not finding any reason to hide the other man from the world. Yet this… this was different.

Grabbing the ring box, he shoves it back into his pocket. Deciding that he’s been here _way_ too long and not with Qrow long enough. Standing from his chair, he can’t help but frown in disappointment at how this situation went down. He can’t tell if it's the ring or his heart that feels heavier.

“Sorry to dine and dash, but I need to get back home. I’ll keep in touch,” smiling kindly at the girls he adds, “it was great to see you all again. Maybe before you leave out on another adventure you can come visit, Qrow would love to see his nieces again. All three of you.”

He catches a flush come across Blake’s face at his last words, along with Yang’s smitten smile. Ruby still looks concerned, like she’s ready to shove Clover and Tai into a get-along sweater. The former Ace Op leaves the kitchen before she can do anything, regret forming immediately in his chest. He really didn’t want to leave like this, but he couldn’t listen to Tai talk about his boyfriend like that. He just couldn’t.

Grabbing the door handle, Clover only pauses when he hears Taiyang call his name. Tensing up as he turns to look at the man, they both have a matching frown as they stare at each other. He’s about to speak, to tell the other man that they can chat later. That now isn’t the time for him to shit on Qrow anymore. But Tai beats him to it.

“I did too, y’know?”

“Did what?”

“When I met Raven. I knew right away she was the one,” He pauses, as if he’s unsure if he wants to continue, “I got her a ring as soon as I could. Hell, I had to make payments on it because I was so broke and stupid. I truly thought she was the one. I mean… I was _wrong._ She wasn’t the one for me. I was so sure… but then we got married, had Yang, and then she just… ran off. She left. I don’t want you to go through what I did.”

Oh. Suddenly Tai’s reaction to Clover’s intentions make a lot more sense. Letting out a soft sigh, he crosses his arms. That didn’t excuse anything though. Speaking lowly, he’s sure the girls are leaning against the wall trying to hear their conversation. Qrow had told him that they’ve always been nosy.

“That’s where you’re wrong. Qrow isn’t like her. Never was, never will be. I think he’d be quite offended if he heard you say that, actually.”

“No no, I know. I know… it’s not just that. Raven told me, told Summer, continuously told Qrow… that he’s just going to end up like her. That one day he’s going to break and go back to his roots. I just… I worry, Clover.”

“I understand but I still am obligated to disagree. Qrow has had many chances to go back to her and that place. Yet he’s still here. Besides, last I heard they haven’t interacted since before I even met Qrow. That was over five years ago.”

The frown on Tai’s face remains as he crosses his arms, Clover rests his hand on his hip with a cocked brow as he waits for a response. He only argued with the man once, and that was over what type of dog food to get Zwei. Clearly not as important as this situation. Clover would fight tooth and nail for the love of his life, chicken or beef dog food? Not so much. After a moment, Taiyang sighs and scrubs a hand over his face.

“Yeah… yeah, okay. You’re right.”

“I know.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, the blonde opens his mouth as if he’s about to argue but thankfully doesn’t say anything. Tai let’s out a soft breath, shoulders sagging slightly before a smile crosses his face, “I at least want to be the best man.”

Grinning, the former Ace Op ceases his offensive stance and falls back into a relaxed position. He still wasn’t happy, and he’d definitely be complaining to someone about this later. But for now… for now this was good.

“Hmph. Position is already filled for me. Qrow on the other hand might prefer a bowl of noodles to be by his side rather than you.” Tai’s mouth falls open in shock as Clover let’s out a soft laugh, he hears Yang and Ruby cackling in the kitchen as Blake tries to shush them with an amused tone. He’s glad to hear them laughing after such a tense situation. They deserve to laugh.

“I should really get going. Qrow gets antsy when he’s sick.” He doesn’t actually, but Clover misses seeing his boyfriends cute face. Especially when he’s upset because he has a stuffy nose. He thinks every time he looks at his lover he falls in love all over again.

“Alright… I’ll see you around?” Clover nods, turning back towards the door. Stopping when the other man calls his name one more, “Err, Clover? I’m sorry. For how I acted. It wasn’t right of me, and I should hold both Qrow and you to a higher standard.”

He nods in acknowledgment, but doesn’t say it’s okay. It wasn’t okay, at all. But he’s glad his friend realized that. Turning the door handle he replies, “Catch ya later, Tai.”

As he steps out onto the porch, he hears the girls immediately start to hound the other man. He almost feels bad, but shrugs it off as he makes his way towards his and Qrow’s home. Taiyang wasn’t exactly trying to be nice during a large portion of that conversation, so he deserved a little bit of getting yelled at by his girls. Smiling softly to himself, he can’t help the excitement that blossoms in his chest. That was a huge step out of the way, the next step?

Actually proposing to his soulmate.

-

After Clover had gotten home, he had made sure to hide the ring in a jacket that he never wore but Qrow had made him buy anyways. He couldn’t risk his boyfriend seeing it in his pocket, even with his luck. This had to be perfect. Unexpected. There was no way in hell he was gonna let a silly little mistake ruin this.

“Hey, sweetheart? You awake?” He calls softly, stepping into their bedroom. He’s greeted with a lump under a pile of blankets, gray hair sticking out from the pieces of fabric. Smiling, he makes his way towards his lover, running his fingers through the man's hair before tugging the blankets down to see Qrow’s face. Clover practically swoons at the peaceful look on his face. Years ago, Qrow normally furrowed eyebrows would be relaxed, as that usual frown smoothed out. He looked beautiful then. He looks beautiful now. He always looks beautiful. Clover remembers the first time he saw Qrow asleep, he had stared at the man for what felt like hours. After all those years Qrow’s tight expression loosened. Clover is glad he was lucky enough to see Qrow’s sleeping expression also turn into the look the man had when he was conscious. Happy that he had something to do with that change.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he can't help but coo at the man curled up underneath him, said man lets out a groan as Clover’s hand cups his cheek. Tired groan turning into one of pure delight as Qrow comes into reality, “How’s my pretty bird doing?”

He seriously can’t help the look of pure affection on his face as Qrow stretches, face scrunching up slightly. If he could marry this man right now, in this moment, he’d take that chance in a heartbeat. A smitten smile crosses his face as he brushes the stray ebony hairs from his boyfriends forehead, Qrow squints his eyes open.

He was so completely and utterly in love.

“Clover… was just dreaming about you…”

“That so? Well if that’s the case, dream me better be treating you just as amazing as I do.”

Qrow smiles softly, blinking slowly as he wraps his arms around Clover’s shoulders, pulling him down in order to receive a kiss. Clover cooperated gladly, moving his hand to support the back of his boyfriends head as he pulled him into a kiss. He remembers their first kiss like it was yesterday, it was on their first date. Qrow had told him later that night that Clover didn’t kiss like an Atlas military man, that he kissed dirty and with just a little too much tongue. But he also kissed gently, firm. Grounding him. Clover remembers clear as day when Qrow had practically sobbed against his lips, “you're the only thing that keeps me sane.”

After they pulled away, Clover couldn’t help but lean his forehead against Qrow’s, who murmured softly, “And if dream you was treating me better?”

“Then I’ll just have to try harder.”

Qrow laughs quietly, shaking his head at the response. If this was years ago, Qrow wouldn’t be looking at Clover with eyes full of love. He would’ve deflected the affection with a tense look in his eye. He is so incredibly proud of his boyfriend and how far he’s come. A voice breaks his train of thought.

“You shouldn’t look at me like that, you know. My boyfriend might beat your ass.” Clover huffs out a laugh, kissing Qrow’s jaw gently before he responds.

“I think I can take him. Any other reason I shouldn’t look at you?”

“Hmm, dunno. I could catch feelings.”

“I’ll take that chance.”

Clover kisses his lover again, who responds eagerly to the action. Hands tangle into his hair as the former Ace Op smiles into the kiss. He’d never get tired of the feeling of those lips against his own. Never in his life. Pulling away, he mumbles breathlessly against Qrow’s mouth.

“I love you.”

Qrow smiles, if it was possible, Clover wouldn’t doubt for a second that the man would have heart eyes right now. His boyfriend has never been one for verbally saying those three words, always preferred showing it in his actions. Not that he never said it, it was just rare. Clover didn’t mind, it was just another unique part of Qrow that he loved.

“Let me make you some soup, yeah?”

“I like soup.”

“I’ll try not to burn it this time.”

“Hmm… now that I think about it. How about I make _you_ soup?”

-

Qrow had gotten over his sickness three days after Clover had told Tai and the girls about his plan. Which meant that things were going to happen, and they were going to happen _soon._ Clover would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous the more the days passed by. There was a lot to be anxious about. Qrow accidentally finding the ring, Tai or Ruby spilling the beans during one of their rambles, Yang hinting just a little too much… Blake was the only one Clover could put his full trust into at the time. Along with Weiss, but she was in Mantle right now with her siblings, there’s no way she’d willingly call Qrow just to expose anything. He’s certain Ruby has already told team JNOR about what he’s doing. And if they weren’t visiting Jaune’s sister then Qrow would already know about it due to how Jaune and Nora could never keep a secret. Life was just very stressful for Clover right now, and he knew his boyfriend was starting to catch on.

Clover was unbearable. Smothering the man in kisses every chance he got to attempt covering up those nervous twitches and bad thoughts, while also making up for being so distant. But Qrow had been a spy for most of his life, and had always seemed to know something was wrong with Clover everytime they were around each other. Though unlike Clover, he was afraid to point it out. Well, _usually_ he was afraid to point it out. Not always.

The former Ace Op was sitting on the couch, head in his hands as he thought of what was soon to come when Qrow had walked in with his arms crossed. Almost immediately, Clover had raised his head and put on his best award winning smile for his boyfriend, who had raised his hand slightly as if to stop the stream of compliments about to spill from Clover’s lips. He hated when his lover looked sad, it was too much like when they had first met. Closed off and angry, an everlasting frown on his face. It broke Clover’s heart. A lot of things Qrow did broke his heart. Like thinking Clover was going to break up with him, for example.

“Why won’t you talk to me?”

“What?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself.”

Clover’s shoulders sag slightly, he pats the cushion next to him. Thankfully Qrow came over with ease, though the air in the room was still tense. Clover hated this. Sure, they’ve had arguments. Every couple does. But that doesn't make him hate it any less, and he knows it destroys Qrow even more. His boyfriend doesn’t say anything, not that the former Ace Op was expecting him to. But he wasn’t going to let the man brood with those disgusting thoughts anymore.

“I know you think I’m going to break up with you.”

Judging by the way Qrow tenses next to him, Clover figures he probably could’ve phrased that a lot better. After he hears a quiet sniffle, he figures, _yeah._ He definitely should’ve phrased that better.

“Qrow-“

“Are you?”

_“No.”_

Turning to face his boyfriend completely, a stern look covers his face. It only softens when Qrow avoids eye contact with him. Oh… his poor Qrow.

“Qrow I would _never_ do that to you. Ever. I couldn’t even dream of an alternate universe where I’d break your heart. You are the one for me. Even if I’m not the one for you.” The thought of Qrow leaving him made him feel sick, so he can only imagine how his boyfriend felt. Speaking of which, soft red eyes are looking at him now, tears threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sweetheart, what are you apologizing for? I should be the one saying sorry, I’ve been too distant.”

“I’m being selfish and irrational.”

Frowning, Clover thumbs away the tears that start to fall. “Qrow, after everything you’ve gone through… you deserve to be selfish.”

Clover said that before to his lover, when they first got together. Qrow was a babbling mess, claiming that Clover deserved someone better, someone that wouldn’t drag him down. Someone that wasn’t him because he _didn’t deserve it._ It shattered his heart then, and it still hurts now. He had spent the entire night ranting about how much he wanted Qrow to belong to him. How much he wanted _Qrow._

And he still wants him.

Pulling his boyfriend into a hug, he feels his heart clench as he hears a strangled sob tear from the man's throat. He tugs him closer, resting his chin on top of Qrow’s head as he just holds him. Rocking back and forth, his lover grabs onto him as if he’s the only thing worth holding on to.

“My pretty Qrow. You’re everything I could ask for and so much more. Please never doubt that. I’m begging you.”

They stayed like that for awhile, holding onto each other. Every now and then Clover would whisper sweet nothings as Qrow calmed down. He wasn’t expecting to have to do this today, but it was certainly needed. He would hold onto Qrow and comfort him for the rest of his life if he could.

And he planned on it.

-

What’s almost married life without a date night?

They had planned this night all week. First they were going to go to some restaurant that Clover had never been to but Tai had recommended, Qrow said the place sucked but he liked the breadsticks. Next, they were going to go to the movies with Yang and Blake. Blake and Clover had joked earlier that it was like a double date, which both theirs lovers had scoffed at before responding, “I’m not going on a double date with my niece and her wife.” and, “Like I’d waste my time going on a DD with my old uncle.” though the blushes the two family members shared expressed otherwise. That being said...

“For the last time- Qrow, you can’t just wear sweatpants out. Yang will make fun of you the entire time. I don’t want to have to deal with a pouty bird tonight,” That was a lie. He loved dealing with Qrow and his shenanigans, especially when one of the kids teased him just a bit too much. Kissing that pout away? Brothers, this man was going to give Clover heart problems by being so cute, “Dress up a little!”

Qrow scoffs, placing his hand on his hip before he responds, “You can’t tell me what to do.”

Clover’s eyebrows quirk slightly before he crosses his arms, a stern look crossing his face. Unfortunately, his boyfriend ignores him in favor of flopping face first onto their bed. It takes everything in him to not let out a chuckle at his boyfriends antics. Instead, he grabs the man's ankles and tugs him down to the edge of the bed. Qrow turns in response, a heated look in his eye. Clover shoots him a wink, squeezing his boyfriends ankles gently, “Maybe if you get dressed we can do some more… _entertaining_ things later.”

“What is with you and forcing me into nice clothes today?” Grumbling, Qrow makes his way towards his dresser. Clover takes note of the flush on his face, proud that he could actually make the man listen to him. The guy was extremely stubborn.

“Hm, what can I say? I’m a sucker for seeing you in clothes that are just a little too tight.”

“Pfft, says you. Mister ‘I’ve never owned a shirt with sleeves in my life’ Ebi.”

“I have shirts with sleeves!”

“You have one shirt with sleeves. I wouldn’t even call it that.” Qrow technically wasn’t wrong. And the fact that he was wearing a sleeveless shirt right now did not help his case at all. He does only have one shirt with sleeves. Taiyang had made it for him because “Patch got cold during the winter” even though Clover had told him repeatedly that he grew up in Mantle, which was much colder than anywhere else. Qrow had told him later that evening that Tai had only made it for him because he was jealous of his arms. Qrow was definitely right about it not necessarily being a shirt either. It was just one of Clover’s tank tops with cut off cargo pant legs badly sewn onto it.

They both pout at each other before breaking into smiles. Clover grasps his boyfriends wrist, pulling him close to place a kiss against his lips. Bonking their heads together lightly, the former Ace Op cups Qrow’s cheek, who in response leans into the touch.

Clover doesn’t think he can wait anymore.

Pulling away from him, Qrow makes his way towards the bathroom with a smitten grin on his face. Clover watches him go. The ring feels too heavy in his pocket. Like it was weighing him down. Maybe it was. Grabbing the box, he stares at it like it holds all of the answers to the world. Qrow’s voice breaks through his thoughts.

“Should I try to put my hair in pigtails? I want to embarrass Yang as much as possible tonight.”

Clover decides he can’t wait anymore.

Getting down on one knee, Clover clenches the box tightly before he opens it. Any moment now Qrow was going to turn around and see it. But it was too late to back down now, not like he’d ever back down from his little Qrow.

“Cloves? Did you hear m- oh.”

Oh Brothers, it’s happening.

“Qrow Branwen, the love of my life, I’ve been waiting to do this for so long. Longer than you think, actually. But…um...” he pauses, Qrow is gripping the door tightly with wide eyes. Clover had a whole speech planned. About how much he wanted this, how much he loved Qrow. But now that it’s happening, he can’t remember a single word that he was going to say, “Qrow… will you make me the luckiest man alive and be my husband?”

Silence.

Oh no.

Biting his inner cheek, he watches as Qrow stumbles towards him with shaking hands. Chin wobbling slightly, Qrow eyes the ring as if he’s scared of it. Clover reaches out, grabbing his boyfriends hand to comfort him. Hopefully to soon put a ring on his finger.

“...Qrow?”

More silence. Did he break him?

“Qr-“

“Y-yeah. Okay, yeah. Sure.” The man practically croaked out the response.

“Sure?”

“Oh my- Yes! Now put your ring on me.”

Grinning, Clover’s hand tightens around his boyf- no. His fiancé. The former Ace Op thought he was shaking like a leaf as he put the ring on Qrow’s finger. He knew he was smiling like a fool. But it was worth everything if it meant being here with the love of his life.

“Technically it’s your ring.” He states, shooting up from his kneeling position to wrap his arms around Qrow’s waist, who’s shy smile turns wider and a laugh bubbles out of his throat. Arms wrap around his shoulders, Clover holds him closer. He doesn’t plan on ever letting go.

“I love you… future husband.”

They both laugh, Clover sees tears in those beautiful red eyes. He knows he’s crying, hot tears pouring down his face as he presses quick ecstatic kisses to his lovers lips. He doesn’t think he’s ever been more happy in his life. He can’t wait to cherish this moment forever.

With Qrow.

They stand like that for what feels like forever yet also feels like seconds. It was probably only minutes. Qrow places his hand on Clover’s chest, staring at the ring. The former Ace Op feels a swell of pride flow through him at his lovers wonderstruck expression. Brushing away his fiancés tears, a smitten smile crosses over his face. They’re engaged. _They’re going to be getting married._ This was so surreal. Yet oh so perfect.

“What do you say we go watch that movie with the girls first, then I can have you all to myself?”

“Tch, _greedy man._ You’ll have me for the rest of your life, you’ll have to learn to share me with my… our nieces.”

 _Our nieces, huh?_ Clover’s smile widens, heart pounding in his chest at the thought. He’s never had any nieces or nephews, he also never had any siblings to be able to get those things. Sure, being an only child was lonely at times. But it was worth the wait if it meant being apart of Qrow’s family. Maybe… Maybe Qrow and him could _make_ a family someday. The thought makes him giddy, butterflies in his stomach. That would be a conversation for a later time.

Clover wouldn’t lie, the thought of having to take his hands off of Qrow tonight was not a thought he was willing to entertain. But, he knows Yang would do everything in her power to make her mock disgust known as she clung to her wife the entire night. He knows how relentless that woman could be, and how he actually wanted _everyone_ to enjoy the night. So, they might as well get going. Their first date as an engaged couple, it almost made the former Ace Operative vibrate in excitement.

“We’re going somewhere nicer, I can’t fathom the thought of you only eating breadsticks tonight.” Pressing a kiss to Qrow’s cheekbone, the other man lets out a breathless laugh as they lean onto one another. He really didn’t want to stop touching Qrow. Maybe they could skip dinner before they went out with Yang and Blake, spend more time together. Look at each other, smell each other, _touch_ each other. _Be together._

But Qrow was pulling away, a little reluctantly, but nevertheless pulling away. Clover quite literally did not have the ability to stop the mournful noise that tore its way past his throat as they lost contact. Which, first of all, _rude._ Secondly, he was so not letting go of Qrow after they got home. He didn’t care if he was being clingy, all he cared about was Qrow.

“We should find somewhere else to go, Lucky Charm. You did just cancel my plan to eat endless breadsticks tonight after all.”

“Hmph, we don’t have to go anywhere. Just stay here,” Clover snatches Qrow’s hand, bringing it to his lips to press a gentle kiss to his inner wrist, relishing in the blush on his lovers face that never seems to go away, “with me.”

As much as Clover wanted to go on a proper date with his fiancé right now, he didn’t think he could handle it. Judging by the pensive look on Qrow’s face, he felt the same way. Clover trails kisses up his arm, making the blush on Qrow’s face darken immensely. Brothers… he’s so in love with making him blush like this. He is so in love with Qrow.

“Y-yeah… sure. My breadsticks can wait for another time. You apparently can’t seem to though.” Qrow’s tone is teasing, it makes the former Ace Op chuff out a laugh before he’s walking them towards their bed. Once the back of Qrow’s knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, Clover takes the opportunity to hover over him. As his signature smirk forms on his face, Qrow takes the opportunity to touch Clover anywhere he can. If they managed to make out like teenagers for the next hour, they weren’t going to say anything about it. But as Yang called Qrow’s scroll to let them know they’re going to be late, both men knew full well the Huntress wouldn’t let it go when she sees their develished states. Even with Blake scolding her.

They were definitely going to be late though.

As they were rushing out of the door, Clover couldn’t help but stop to stare at his fiancé. Qrow was wearing black jeans with a dark red t shirt, a relatively simple outfit, but Clover’s gaze went straight towards one of the rings on his finger. The ring that _he_ just put on Qrow’s finger. It looked beautiful on him. Everything looks beautiful on Qrow.

“C’mon Lucky Charm, Yang will kick our ass if we’re not there on time.” Qrow grabs his hand, tugging him towards their car. Clover would let Qrow drag him anywhere if it meant being with him. It didn’t take them long to get there, Qrow going a little too fast over the speed limit, while Clover was always told by his lover that he “drives like a damned grandma”. It had earned both of them a smack on the back of the head by Maria when she had heard it.

Blake was the first one to notice.

It was after the movie, which was terrible in Clover’s opinion. He hated scary movies, not that he’d want to admit he was scared shitless the entire time. He knew everyone else could tell he was terrified just because he practically hid in his hands or Qrow’s arm the whole movie. He didn’t understand how Qrow and Yang could _laugh_ at horror films. Or how Blake could hide her fear with ease, only showing discomfort when her eyes widened slightly or her ears flattened against her head. Clover admired that. He had to excuse himself to the bathroom three times just to calm down when we got too anxious, he’s not proud to acknowledge that fact. But could you blame him? He was frightened!

They were standing outside of the theatres, Qrow and Yang laughing about a particular scene that made Clover almost start to cry in fear. Blake was fondly rolling her eyes when she caught it, eyes narrowing before she let out a shell shocked, _“Oh.”_

Oh yeah. He forgot to tell anyone about… recent events.

“You okay, honeybee?” Yang asks, gently grabbing her wifes arm gently. But Blake’s eyes were still on the ring, which led to Yang looking down to see it. Clover watches as she takes a double take before realization hits, letting out a quiet breath as she whispers, “Holy shit…”

Clover watches as Qrow fidgets nervously, a large exhale escaping his lips as if it were punched out of him. Clover grabs ahold of his hand, grounding him. Both of the girls’ eyes shoot up to stare at him. It was quite intimidating, but he knew everything would be okay. The girls were so accepting when he brought up his proposition a week or two ago, why would that change now?

“Ruby and Weiss are going to be _pissed_ ,” Clover opens his mouth to respond, only for Yang to cut him off, “Especially Weiss. You two have been planning it all out since Ruby told her.”

Clover rubs the back of his head, knowing full well he’s going to get the Schnee talk very soon, and that he won’t be able to avoid it. Qrow’s eyes widened slightly at his nieces' words, “They _knew?_ ”

“I think it’s nice Clover did it in his own time. Weiss tends to get too involved in these types of things. Her heart is in the right place but… it’s more personal not having an audience around.” Blake interjects, a helpful smile on her face. Clover will have to thank her later, but that wasn’t technically the reason he proposed tonight.

He just couldn’t wait any longer.

“I guess so. That doesn’t mean they’ll be any less mad. Weiss helped me plan to propose after all. Even if you beat me to it.” Clover remembers that, Qrow had been dragged into many of Weiss and Yang’s schemes on how to propose, only for Blake to pop the question first. Weiss was mad for weeks, Ruby was the one that had to fix the conflict.

“Clover and Qrow aren’t us though. Besides, I think they can handle another angry Schnee thrown their way.” Blake and Yang share a giggle as Clover lets out a strained laugh. Qrow only smiles, looking down at the ring on his finger. Clover squeezes his hand gently.

“Did you at least do your enormously long speech? How did you even do it?” Clover flushes, averting his gaze from those beautiful red eyes that he loves so much. He wasn’t expecting to get thrown under the bus tonight.

“Uh, actually. He got down on one knee when I wasn’t even looking at him. And when I turned around he was like, “w-w-will you marry me and make me the luckiest man alive, p-please?” Qrow’s tone is teasing, thumb brushing back and forth on his hand as Clover pouts. Yang lets out an obnoxiously loud snort while Blake covers her mouth to hide her giggle. He _really_ wasn’t expecting to get thrown under the bus tonight.

“Okay, I get it. I was too impatient. Qrow and I should get going now.”

“Why? So you can put it in h-“

“Yang!”

If the situation were different, Yang’s cackle would’ve brought a chuckle out of Clover. But as they all hissed her name, he only felt embarrassment. He was not going to talk about this to Qrow’s niece and her wife. Absolutely not.

“I think that’s our cue to go, thank you both for coming out with us tonight. Yang, please.” Blake tugs her wife off, waving them goodbye as Yang calls out things that Clover wouldn’t _dream_ of repeating. Taking a page out of Blake’s book, he drags his fiancé off to their car to go home.

Yang was right, everyone was going to be incredibly upset for going against the plan. Especially Weiss. But he’d do it again if it meant seeing Qrow’s knees almost give out as he made his way towards the kneeling man, lip wobbling as he eyed the ring. Brothers, he would do it all over again.

-

He was nervous. Not in a, “what if Qrow realizes he doesn’t actually want to spend the rest of his life with me” nervous. But a, “I’m going to marry the love of my life” nervous. It was… exhilarating. It was months after he proposed, months that were incredibly busy. Clover was so happy to finally be able to _do_ what he’s been planning with Qrow after what felt like forever. He was starting to get restless.

Clover was in Taiyang’s bedroom, fixing his suit for what felt like the millionth time today. He had been dead set on them not knowing what each other’s outfits were, wanting it to be a surprise for them both. Qrow had rolled his eyes, but agreed nonetheless. Clover was wearing black pants with a red vest that matched Qrow’s eyes, along the vest was black accents that matched the design of Harbinger, a personal touch that he just _had_ to involve with his outfit. The vest had no sleeves of course, why would he wear sleeves? It was relatively simple, yet he knew he looked good. He’s always been confident with his looks, he’s not stopping now. Grabbing his pin, he hooks it to his vest. He had offered for Qrow to wear it, but the other man had only scoffed and said it’d ruin his outfit. He was dying to know what his soon to be husband had on. He’s only in the next room… he could always take a quick peak… _no._ He can’t. He wouldn’t let himself, but he was so impatient.

Sighing, he looked out of the window to see Weiss making sure everything was in place. She had been upset to find out the wedding wasn’t traditional, even tried to change their minds a couple of times. But Qrow despised traditional weddings, Clover had always dreamt of having one. So they compromised, it was still traditional but not too strict, his fiancé always hated rules. And when it came to Qrow, Clover didn’t mind bending them a little.

A knock on the door tore him from his thoughts, Marrow and Elm enter the room with wide smiles on their faces. Elm is his best man, Marrow had pouted about it for weeks. Though the Faunus’ tail wagged the entire day when Clover offered him to be a groomsman. He had wanted Harriet and Vine to join, but they both declined. He supposes they were still mad at him for deflecting after all these years. Clover didn’t regret it, but it slightly hurt that it was a missed opportunity for friendship. Not that it mattered anyways, Marrow had agreed and Penny had been more than happy to accept the suggestion. Even if she was uncertain as to what she was agreeing to at the time.

“Little man is nervous, you look to be the same way.” Elm slaps a hand on his shoulder, a teasing tone in her voice. Clover lets out a breath through his nose that he didn’t know he was holding before he returns the smile, he’s gotten quite close to Marrow and Elm these past few years. After the Ace Operatives disbanded from each other, Vine and Harriet stayed in Atlas as soldiers, Marrow had joined the Happy Hunteresses, and Elm had joined Clover leaving the kingdom with Qrow and the kids. Marrow was the only one to keep in touch, keeping them updated on how Mantle was doing while Elm and Clover regularly called to update him on the journey to Vacuo. Over that period of time they formed a tight friendship. And looking at them now, wearing the same red suits that Weiss had picked out (of course) with excited looks on their faces, Clover wouldn’t want anyone else being here for him right now.

“So you… saw him?”

“Marrow was looking for the bathroom. Walked in on Qrow ranting to himself in the mirror,” Elm shakes her head as Marrow crosses his arms with a pout on his face, “Very awkward.”

“How was I supposed to know! Jaune told me it was the first room to the left!”

“He said first room to the right, actually.”

Somehow Marrow’s pout deepened as he grumbles something under his breath, but Clover isn’t worried about bathroom talk. Though he can’t lie, it was a nice distraction. Today was about him and Qrow though, so Qrow is the number one thing on his mind.

“Ranting to himself? Is he okay?”

“Little man is fine, Ruby had gone into the room to talk to him. He was worried that you would change your mind and not want to marry him, silly man.” Elm chides, Clover feels a frown form on his face. Qrow still had those doubts? Of course he did. His soon to be was probably terrified that his semblance would ruin everything, even though the former Ace Op had told him multiple times that even if his semblance causes mishaps, he would still marry Qrow anyways. Brothers… he couldn’t imagine a single thing that would prevent him from wanting to marry this man.

“Weiss said everything was ready, so we wanted to come check on you before we had you come outside. It’s happening!” Marrow’s tail wags excitedly behind him as he speaks, though Clover could tell the younger man was nervous by the way he was fidgeting with his tie. Marrow had told him months ago he’s never been to a wedding before, so Clover could only imagine how the Faunus felt right now. Not only being at his first ever wedding, but _also_ being a groomsman? It almost made the former Ace Op feel bad, another knock on the door stopped any constructive thoughts. This time, Blake’s head popped through the cracked door, a soft smile on her face.

“Hey guys… sorry to interrupt. But Weiss is getting agitated.” Marrow and Elm exchange a worried look, not wanting to deal with an angry Schnee. Clover only smiles, looking at himself in the mirror one last time before nodding to himself. Today he’ll be able to officially say he’s a married man.

“We’ll be right down,” He says, Blake nods and makes her exit. Marrow and Elm give him expectant looks, exchanging smiles with each other. Clover is sure he’ll hear them both complain about how their faces hurt from the action later today, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so incredibly giddy, “You guys ready?”

“Are you?” Elm retorts, smacking his back gently as they leave the room to go outside. Marrow’s tail makes a ‘whooshing’ sound as it wags quicker when Elm adds, “It’s your wedding after all.”

“I’ve never been more ready in my life.”

Each step Clover took downstairs felt like a lifetime passing, Elm had to lightly shove him so he would move away from the room that Qrow was in. They had decided that he would be walking the makeshift aisle with his nieces at his side, so Qrow would be leaving the cabin only shortly after Clover got settled outside. Speaking of which, Tai was grabbing him by the collar and tugging him out of the door, mumbling something about “not wanting Weiss to yell at him again” along the way. He finds himself standing at the arbor, smiling to himself as he realizes it’s full of clovers. Qrow must’ve told Weiss to do that as a joke, it certainly got a chuckle out of him. Robyn gives him a teasing smile next to him, rolling her eyes at the clovers. Qrow and Clover both decided Robyn would be the one to marry them, the three had gotten quite close after what happened back in Mantle years ago. So they just had to get her involved, she only complained a little before Fiona had elbowed her in the ribs and told the men that she’d be _honored_ to do this for them.

Looking away from the paper in Robyn’s hands that seemingly had little notes on what she was supposed to say during the ceremony, Weiss’ shushing makes everyone quiet down. Glancing behind him, Marrow and Penny shoot him thumbs up with wide smiles on their faces, Elm’s smile isn’t as big, but just as happy all the same. Yeah, he really couldn’t think of better people to have by his side. Elm crossing her arms in relaxation, Marrow trying to smooth out his suit wrinkles before anyone noticed, Penny’s red dress flowing due to the gentle breeze as she takes in the scenery. He wouldn’t change any of this even if he had the chance.

“It’s happening, people!” Nora yells, Jaune and Oscar cheer next to her as Ren pulls her back down onto her seat. He can’t tell if Weiss wants to yell at her now or wait until after Clover and Qrow tie the knot. Thankfully that decision is made for her as Ruby calls from inside of the house.

“We’re coming! Ready or not, here we come!”

“Ruby this isn’t hide and seek-”

“Shut up, Yang!”

Clover thinks he’ll never stop smiling. Across from the arbor, Taiyang lets out a chuckle that he tries to hide as Weiss shoots a glare his way. Tai was wearing a green suit, but Clover’s eyes were on the _stupid clover tie the man had on._ He can’t tell if it was Tai’s idea or Yang’s, maybe they had all joined in on it. A voice that sounds a lot like Qrow’s calls them brats in the back of his head. He watches as Blake and Weiss sit down with team JNOR. It was without a doubt a small wedding. Clover didn’t mind, it’s what his soon to be wanted. And Clover could never say no to that handsome face. He wouldn’t deny, it kind of hurt when Clover had realized he had no one to show up for him during the wedding. But Qrow had shut that down as soon as they had talked about it, saying that the “kids” weren’t there for just Qrow, but for both of them. Clover was family too. He wouldn’t deny that he had cried in his lovers arms after that conversation, the desire to be apart of a _family_ hitting him full force. He wanted to start a family with Qrow. Maybe they’d start with a cat first, a black cat. Just to keep the luck gag going on. He’s sure Qrow would get a laugh out of it.

Ruby and Yang left the cabin first, Yang was wearing a suit identical to her dads, just instead of a clover tie she had on cover shaped sunglasses. Ruby was next to her wearing a green dress, clover cutouts in the skirt. He was most certainly going to have a talk with everyone later because he just _couldn’t_ figure out who to place the blame on. But the plan to scold each of them dies as soon as it started because Qrow- _his_ Qrow, was leaving the door to the house. Time seemed to stop as Clover watched Qrow come his way with his… _their_ nieces by his side, linking arms with him. His heart most definitely skipped a beat as he and his future husband made eye contact. The former Ace Op holds his breath as Qrow stopped in place, as if he was caught off guard by seeing Clover. He felt the same. Qrow looked… beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. The man quite literally took Clover’s breath away. He was wearing white pants with a green lace button up, if Clover looked a little closer he could make out that the pattern of the lace was, of course, clovers. What a little shithead. But, Brothers, he was such a sight to see. Clover has never seen anyone more gorgeous in his life.

Time seemed to start once more as Yang and Ruby tugged Qrow from his rooted position, Clover didn’t have to be a genius to see the man's hands shaking as they came closer. As soon as he was in reaching distance, the former Ace Op grabbed his lover wrist to pull him into position. Ruby and Yang move to stand with their dad, smiles on their faces. But Clover didn’t care about anyone else right now. All he cared about was Qrow.

“You look stunning.”

“I could say the same thing about you right now, my Lucky Charm.”

Robyn clearing her throat tears them away from staring at each other. If it were just the three of them here, Robyn would’ve already made a comment about them “jumping each other's bones” with a ridiculing tone. Much to Clover’s relief, she waves the paper in her hands slightly before speaking, “Let’s get this show on the road. Yeah?”

He wouldn’t lie, yet he also would never admit it, he wasn’t really paying attention to Robyn as she spoke. He had to hand it to her, she was undoubtedly trying to do her best. But his focus was still zeroed in on Qrow, who was looking at him like he held all of the answers in the world. It made Clover’s breath catch in his throat. Qrow made him quite literally speechless, usually it was vice versa.

As always, timed seemed to go by forever but also went by as quick as a blink, and suddenly Robyn was waving in front of their faces again. She looked amused, a little worn out from speaking so much, but happy. Everyone looked happy. “So, uh, vows or whatever? Who wants to go first? Clover?”

Taking a deep breath, he nods. He memorized his vows just so he could stare into those soft red eyes he fell in love with long ago, not wanting to ever look away. A soft smile forms on his face as he speaks, “Qrow… my pretty bird. I don’t think there’s a single day where I’d want to be away from you. I remember our first date. And how I told you that you that… that you are the most delightful person to be around. That semblance or not, I looked forward to every moment that I got to share with you. That the thought of you brings a smile to my face each and every day, and it most certainly does. I can gladly say I still feel the same way as I did when we had that date…”

Pausing, he worries his bottom lip between his teeth slightly. Qrow is smiling, eyes wet with tears that threaten to fall. Clover cups his face, thumb brushing back and forth against his cheek. He was going to cherish this man forever, because that was exactly what he deserved.

“I once told you that I was pretty sure you’re one of the best things on Remnant, and that you’re without a doubt the best thing that’s happened to me. Even then I was right, and seeing you today… just proves my point further. Right when I think I have you figured out you do something that makes me unsure again. I love it. I love how you keep me on edge yet always keep me safe, I love how you’d do anything for everyone here today, including me. I love you. I’ll never get enough of you, Qrow. You’re the best good luck charm I have.”

There’s an outrageously loud sniffle in the crowd, Clover can’t tell if it was Nora or Jaune. He doesn’t really want to look either, too busy looking at the love of his life. Qrow wipes his tears away with a wet laugh, it makes his heart hurt in the best way possible. He always hated making his lover cry, but seeing the man try to keep himself together with a lopsided smile on his face… it was a delightful sight.

“I guess it’s my turn, huh?” Qrow croaks, pausing so his voice wouldn’t crack. Clover laughs softly, nodding in confirmation. Qrow takes in a shaky breath before he pulls out a crumpled up paper from his pocket, unfolding it with trembling hands.

“Uh, so… mine isn’t gonna be as… good. Um…” Qrow eyes the paper, eyebrows furrowing as if he’s mad at it. Clover almost expects the man to ball the paper up and eat it. Thankfully that doesn’t happen, he’s not sure how he would’ve reacted if he had to witness that, “These past few years I’ve spent with you have been the best moments of my life. Aside from when you arrested me when we first met…”

Clover let out a sheepish laugh, ears tinting pink as everyone else chuckles. Qrow would never get tired of bringing that up, it never failed to embarrass the former Ace Op. He remembers when he first met Tai, and how he had asked how they met. Qrow thought the story was hilarious as Clover sunk into his seat more and more with the harsh look Taiyang was giving him. Once Qrow had finished the story the blonde had practically exploded, “you _arrested_ my brother and kids?!”

“Eugh, uh… I remember the first time you told me that you loved me…” Clover remembered that as well. They had just finished fighting a pack of Grimm, Qrow had done a particularly risky move protecting Clover from a hit that would’ve undoubtedly shattered his aura, but he had taken the hit, getting hurt along the way. Clover had been pissed, unable to keep his emotions under control as he yelled at the other man. Qrow had only stood there, panting raggedly as the former Ace Op ranted at him. That had lasted for what felt like minutes before the Huntsman interrupted him.

_“Why the hell do you care so much?!”_

_“Why do I- because I love you!”_

It was silent after he said that, Qrow staring at him with wide eyes as Clover let out a large exhale. He had called out Qrow’s name with a desperate tone, taking a step forward only for Qrow to stumble back. He couldn’t stop the man from disappearing into the air in a bundle of feathers. He hadn’t seen the man until hours later, a knock on the door tearing him from the negative thoughts he couldn’t keep at bay. When he opened the door, Qrow was standing there develished with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, he had shoved them in Clover’s face quickly as he stared down at his feet.

_“I’m, uh… sorry.”_

“I was so taken aback… no one has ever said they loved me like that before. And you… you said it _every_ day after that. I didn’t understand it. Part of me still doesn’t. But... “ Qrow folds up the paper, shoving back in his pocket as he grabs Clover’s hands, staring into his eyes as he continues, “I know I don’t say it back that often, I wish that I could. But uh, _I love you._ I have never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Clover smiles, his heart aching in the best way possible. This man truly was a heartthrob. He’s not expecting his soon to be to continue speaking, but he is so incredibly happy hearing what Qrow says next.

_“Meeting you was the best luck of my life.”_

There he goes, falling in love all over again. He hears Nora whisper something about how hearing that gave her cavities, he ignores it in favor of leaning closer to his soon to be, wanting to kiss him senseless. Robyn stifles a cough, a soft smile on her face as she points to the paper. He can’t stop himself from pouting, Qrow squeezes his hands gently in comfort.

Tai whistles, calling Zwei over to the two men. The corgi trots over, sitting at Qrow’s feet. Said man bends over, grabbing the rings that were tied to the dogs collar. Zwei licks his hand before laying down, they exchange soft smiles as his lover hands him a ring. Clover grabs his hand first, sliding it onto Qrow’s finger. It was a simple silver ring, with Harbinger’s design embedded into the band. He’s so glad to see it on Qrow’s finger finally. He’s waited so long. Qrow’s touch was gentle as he slid the ring onto Clover’s finger, a simple aventurine green band that Qrow “just knew belonged on Clover’s finger.”

“Okay…Clover, do you take Qrow to be your husband? Promise to… uh, this is lame. Do you promise to be there for him no matter what?” Robyn looks at him with a raised eyebrow as she waits for an answer. He’s sure the woman was tired of speaking, he doesn’t blame her.

“I do.” Smile widening, he doesn’t stop the tears falling down his face. Not finding a reason to hide how he feels, this was the happiest he’s ever been in his entire life.

"Do you, five o'clock shadow, take fish sticks as your lawfully wedded husband?” Everyone laughs at that, soft smiles turning bigger at the nicknames. Robyn always knew how to lighten the mood when it came to these types of situations.

“I do.” Qrow whispers, grip tightening on Clover’s hands as he speaks. This is a moment neither of them will ever forget, he’s sure if it. He’s never been more sure of anything in his life unless it has to do with Qrow.

“Well then, I am honored to pronounce you, Clover Ebi, and you, Qrow Ebi, as husbands. Congratulations. Now kiss or whatever.”

Clover doesn’t waste anymore time, resting his hands on Qrow’s hips as he pulls him flush into the kiss. Qrow’s hands snake their way up, his left hand tangling in his hair as the other cups his jaw. Time seems to slow as they kiss, Clover thinks he can hear everyone cheering, but everything else seems hazy. The only thing he can focus on is Qrow. His Qrow. His _husband_ , Qrow Ebi.

Grinning into the kiss, he pulls away as he bonks his head with Qrow’s. He hooks his fingers into the other man's belt loops, tugging him impossibly closer. Qrow moves so his arms are around Clover’s shoulders, they sway slightly.

“Been waiting for awhile now to call you my husband,” Qrow grumbles, placing a soft kiss to the corner of Clover’s upturned lips. “Now I finally can.”

Clover chuckles, bringing his lips to the shell of Qrow’s ear as he murmurs, “Indeed you can, Mr.Ebi.”

They don’t stay like that for long, although today was about them they still had to celebrate with family. They were obviously going to celebrate in their own ways later, when they were both alone. Preferably when they were in an airship off to Menagerie, Blake and Yang had suggested the place for their honeymoon. Qrow didn’t necessarily want to go anywhere, perfectly content with staying home in Patch. Clover wouldn’t have any of it though, wanting them to be somewhere where they only had to worry about each other. Menagerie seemed like the perfect place to go.

Turning towards their family, he grins as Elm claps a hand over both men's shoulders, congratulating them both loudly. Clover watches as Penny elopes his husband into a bone crushing hug, just as soon as he’s about to interfere Yang and Ruby are right in front of him as they form a group hug. He holds them close, these were his nieces now too. Feeling more people join the hug, he doesn’t stop himself from the joyful laugh that bubbles out from his throat.

They all stay in Tai’s backyard for hours, dancing to terrible music for most of the time. After being around these people for years, he figured he knew quite a bit about them. And he _does_ , he just didn’t know that Tai and Robyn didn’t know how to dance to save their lives, or how team JNR was better at group dances than team attacks, or that Yang was a terrible cook (and he really should’ve known better at the side eye Blake had given him when he suggested her wife make a large portion of the food).

What he _did_ know however, was that Weiss was a lot more kind helping Penny dance rather than helping Ruby, and that Marrow knew word for word every awful song Taiyang had played, and that Elm was very good at balancing _certain people_ from busting their faces open by dancing a little too aggressively, Oscar liking to be on the sidelines, and that Qrow… his Qrow, is the most divine thing he’s ever seen in his life.

Qrow, with his head tilted back as he laughs at Yand and Blake’s questionable dance moves. Qrow, who’s swaying to the music slightly as he takes a sip of his water. Qrow, who’s looking at Clover like he put the moon back together and handed it directly to him. His gorgeous little Qrow.

Clover shoots his husband a wink as he saunters over, Qrow raises his eyebrows in mock surprise as he points to himself, mouthing a soft, “Me?” as he does so. Clover smirks confidently, stopping in front of his husband.

“What’s a pretty guy like you doing over here all alone?” He asks, leaning in close. Qrow lets out a snort, rolling his eyes as he decides to play along with Clover’s antics.

“I’m here with my husband, actually.” Clover’s eyebrows quirk before he turns away to “look for” this husband.

“Oh? Who’s the lucky guy? I’m not seeing him anywhere.”

“He’s standing right in front of me.”

Clover turns back towards him, smirk turning into a soft smile as he inches more into Qrow’s space. Cupping Qrow’s jaw with his hand, he mouths at it before he whispers against his husband's lips, “Oh? Lucky me…”

Qrow huffs out a quiet laugh before slamming his mouth into Clover’s, who cooperates with no complaints. They hold each other close, not like they were afraid they would disappear if they didn’t hold on tight enough, but just to _touch_ each other. Breaking away from the kiss, Clover rests his forehead on Qrow’s as they sway to the music. He’d be lying if he said he wasn't impatient, ready to take his husband home so he can have the man all to himself. He did feel a little selfish for that thought though. Unsurprisingly, Qrow seemed to have the same exact thought as him, “Let's get out of here, yeah? They’ll understand. We’re newlyweds after all.”

His husband grabs his hand, pulling him along to where Tai was chatting up a storm with Marrow, only to pause when Qrow leaned in to whisper in his ear. Taiyang smiles, a knowing look on his face as he calls out to get everybody's attention, “Okay everyone! These two, heh, these two _lovebirds_ are leaving us now. Better say goodbye before they _fly_ off!”

Qrow rolls his eyes at the puns, turning to give a flat look to Clover who only smiles in amusement. The next thing he knows, he’s getting bombarded by everyone into another group hug. Qrow is smooshed against him, trying to hug as many people as possible. Clover knew it already, but his husband is just so good with kids. Even if they weren’t kids anymore, both Qrow and Clover still saw them as such.

“I love you and Uncle Clover so much!” Ruby.

“Gonna get lucky tonight, Clover?” Yang.

“Yang!” Blake.

“Pfft, he’ll get lucky every night I’m pretty sure.” Nora.

“Nora!” Ren.

“Eugh, so glad you guys finally tied the knot. Now if Marrow would stop being a coward and get with May…” Robyn.

“Hey!” Marrow.

“How’s it feel being an Ebi rather than a Branwen?” Tai.

“Now they just have to have kids!” Elm.

“Kids? They already have us!” Jaune.

“We aren’t children, Jaune.” Oscar.

“Well some of us certainly act like it.” Weiss.

“I am detecting sarcasm!” Penny.

Clover hears Qrow huff out a breath next to him, the group hug disbands and suddenly he’s getting tugged to their car. Waving goodbye to everyone as Qrow flips them all off, neither man wastes any time trying to get back to their home.

And when they fell into bed together later that night, he only had one thing on his mind. Qrow. Clover had spent many days and many nights mapping out his boyfriends body, but now it was time to map out and memorize his _husband's_ body.

And he did just that.

-

Clover had woken up first, arms wrapped around his husband as he listened to the birds chirping outside. Qrow was facing away from him, breathing deeply as he slumbered. The former Ace Op took the opportunity to let his eyes roam across his husband's body. The dimples in his shoulder blades, the scars that are all over his body, the way his pale skin practically glows under the sunlight. Littering gentle kisses along his lovers back, he hums when Qrow starts to stir. Said man squirms slightly before rolling over slowly to face the man assaulting him with kisses, a soft smile on his face as those breathtaking red eyes squint open to look at him.

“Mm, how’d my husband sleep last night?” Propping himself up on his elbow, he looks down at the sleepy man with a loving smile. Qrow stretches, smile widening as his hands find their way to the back of Clover’s neck, pulling him down for a slow kiss. Running his fingers through Qrow’s ebony locks, he takes his time kissing his husband. No need to rush when he knows he can do this for the rest of his life.

“Dreamt about you…” He mumbles, playing with the little hairs on the back of Clover’s neck. The action makes the former Ace Ops stomach do a flip, he presses another kiss to Qrow’s lips.

“Oh? Was I your husband in your dream too?” Qrow lets out a quiet snort, Clover continues to speak, “I’d sure hope so. I can’t imagine a timeline where I wouldn’t be married to you.”

“Tch, you big sap.” The words are fond, and Qrow’s lips are against his once more. He slithers his hands so they’re holding his husbands back, pulling him closer. Qrow’s kisses are emotional. He remembers how the man used to kiss, they were more like quick little pecks at the time. Like he was afraid to commit. But once they had gotten closer, once they had fallen in love, Qrow made sure to express how he felt each time. Once he had started kissing like he meant it, Clover had no choice but to believe their mouths fit together like they were meant to be. And he without a doubt believes they are meant to be.

“I could lay here with you forever.” Qrow mumbles, tracing patterns along Clover’s back. Said man hums in agreement, kissing right above his lovers eyebrow. Qrow stifles a yawn as he stretches, curling into the other man as he does so. He feels his heart swell as his husband nuzzles into his chest, inhaling his scent.

“As much as I’d love that… we do have a honeymoon to get started,” Qrow groans, a pout forming on his face as Clover regretfully moves away from his pretty bird. They did have to leave soon though, if they wanted everything to go according to plan. The airship ride wouldn’t talk too long from Patch to Menagerie, a lot less time than a ship would take. As much as Clover would love to be on the sea, he knew how antsy his lover got when he was in the middle of nowhere, “So… get your cute butt up so we can officially start our journey to Menagerie.”

His husband lets out another groan but thankfully makes his way out of bed, grumbling under his breath as he does so. Clover decides he’ll have to make it up to the other man later, when they didn’t have things to do. But luckily enough for him, he had all the time in the world.

-

Clover had only been to Menagerie once, and that was for Blake and Yang’s wedding. Due to that reason, he never had never had the opportunity to actually take the place in. Needless to say, it was beautiful. The way the air smelt salty due to the waves, and how the sky always seemed to be the perfect shade of blue. It was the polar opposite of Atlas. Warm temperatures, nice people, rather than what Qrow had said, “Everyone from Atlas are entitled and mindless losers with no personality”. Clover could definitely see himself visiting this place more often, and also agreeing with his husband's words.

He wouldn’t deny that every second he spent with Qrow on their honeymoon was a blast. Waking up in the morning to hear the ocean waves hitting the dock, or trying to teach his lover how to fish only for the man to grab a fish straight out of the water (Clover is still baffled at how he managed to do that, Qrow had chalked it up to skill), or slowly dancing together to the gentle music their “neighbors” played late at night, those moments Clover will never forget. But his absolute favorite moment is when he and Qrow were on the docks, sitting on the edge as they watched the sun set. The colors were breathtaking, but the former Ace Op could only keep his eyes on Qrow. His husband.

Qrow was sitting with his arms wrapped around his legs, chin on his knees as he stared out at the ocean. The oranges and blues reflecting off of his skin in the most jaw dropping way possible. Those long lashes flutter closed in satisfaction for a moment before red eyes meet teal, Clover feels his breath catch in his throat.

If it were five years ago and this was happening, Qrow would be telling him to, “Stop staring, you’ll get tired of my face sooner or later.” But it wasn’t five years ago, and Qrow doesn’t say that. Instead, a teasing yet soft smile takes over his face as he speaks.

“You shouldn’t look at me like that, you know. My husband might beat your ass.” Clover lets out a breathless laugh, grabbing Qrow’s hand within his own before he responds.

“I think I can take him. Any other reason I shouldn’t look at you?”

“Hmm, dunno. I could catch feelings.”

“I’ll take that chance.”

And he did exactly that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate if you let me know what you thought of this fic! I spent months on it and I'm quite happy with how it turned out, thanks for reading if you've gotten this far!


End file.
